This invention relates to caulking guns of the type wherein a compound such as caulk for adhesive is expelled from a tube-like disposable cartridge of compound carried by the gun.
There are two basic types of caulking guns to which this invention applies. The first type, exemplified by the disclosure in the Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,662 includes a substantially hemispherical, trough-like cradle which receives the cartridge of compound.
The other type is a "skeleton" type of caulking gun which comprises two vertically spaced-apart metal members which are secured to a round end plate on one end and a handle structure on the opposite end. The cartridge is positioned between the upper and lower members which comprise the skeleton and held in place by the end cap through which the dispensing nozzle of the cartridge projects.
The invention described below has equal application to both types of caulking guns.
Such caulking guns have a variety of uses. One common use is applying an even bead of caulk into a crack between two adjacent structural members in order to prevent the passage of air between them. Another common use is to apply adhesive to building materials such as countertops or wall panels. In both cases, it is a common practice to cut the plastic tip of the dispensing nozzle at a predetermined angle. The dispensing nozzle is then articulated as desired relative to the working surface and the caulk or other compound is expelled. The angled cut provides a ready means of applying the caulk directly into the crack or onto the surface intended while the outwardly projecting top formed by the angle smooths the surface of the caulk. For this procedure to work properly, the angle of the cut must be articulated with the direction of movement of the caulking gun. However, it is well known that the cartridge is prone to rotate within either the cradle or the skeleton which holds the cartridge. This rotation causes the caulk to exit the dispensing nozzle to one side or the other of the intended point of application. When this happens, the caulk must either be removed and applied again after the dispensing nozzle has been correctly positioned or by moving the bead of caulk into its proper position by the finger. In either case, both time and materials are wasted.
Another problem encountered in using prior art caulking guns is the tendency for the release of pressure by the gun on the piston of the cartridge to be incomplete. This causes caulk to continue to ooze from the dispensing nozzle after the gun has been removed from the point of application. The invention described in this application solves both problems.